


Quando Atobe cerca di alleviare la sua sofferenza ascoltando musica classica alla radio

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Quando Atobe cerca di alleviare la sua sofferenza ascoltando musica classica alla radioFandom: prince of tennisPairing: Imperial PairPrompt: RadioChallenge: WitoberGenere: Angst, Introspettivo,La storia partecipa al “Writober” ideato da https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/Il font del titolo https://www.dafont.com/it/yellow-back-radio.font?
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Quando Atobe cerca di alleviare la sua sofferenza ascoltando musica classica alla radio

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Quando Atobe cerca di alleviare la sua sofferenza ascoltando musica classica alla radio  
> Fandom: prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Imperial Pair  
> Prompt: Radio  
> Challenge: Witober  
> Genere: Angst, Introspettivo,
> 
> La storia partecipa al “Writober” ideato da https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/  
> Il font del titolo https://www.dafont.com/it/yellow-back-radio.font?

Quand’ero ingenuo nello sperare che ascoltare musica classica alla radio potesse alleviare questo mio dolore.  
Dovevo sapere che questa sofferenza non potesse essere in alcun modo alleviata, sentivo un macigno che capestava il mio petto e lo schiacciava come un insetto.  
Perché doveva fare così male? Avrei dovuto sapere fin dall’inizio che con Tezuka non ci fossero speranze, ma avevo almeno deciso di provare ritrovandomi a udire una frase che qualcuno non avrebbe mai voluto sentire: “Atobe, ho una ragazza”.  
Ad avermi distrutto non era il fatto che lui avesse una ragazza, ma il fatto che lui non avrebbe mai potuto ricambiare i miei sentimenti.  
Il mio interesse nei suoi confronti sarebbe sempre stato a senso unico.  
Tezuka era etero e il fatto mi devastava.  
Lui avrebbe baciato una ragazza, l’avrebbe abbraccia e le avrebbe sussurrato parole dolci. Erano le stesse cose che io avrei voluto fare con lui, ma questo mi sarebbe stato sempre precluso.  
Sapevo che avrei dovuto dimenticarlo, ma questo per me era una cosa completamente impensabile, perché ero certo che mai avrei trovato uno come lui, Tezuka l’unico degno del mio cospetto.  
Lo avrei amato tutta la vita e l’unica cosa che dovevo fare, era prepararmi e soffrire fino al giorno della mia morte.


End file.
